nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unity of Republicans
Has it been started again? I thought republicanism was death Pierlot McCrooke 16:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Republicanism will never die out. Otherwise there would be no Unity of Republicans. Dr. Magnus 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: *sigh* 16:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The kingdom is good. But there is nothing wrong with republicanism Pierlot McCrooke 16:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Your excellence should act like Henry VIII: then you would have no more republicans, you could simply force them to renounce their views or exile them! Dr. Magnus 16:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I will act like King Dimitri, and that's about it. I have no problems with the "UOR". They are free to do as they like, as long as democracy, justice and pluralism are respected. 16:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems they are democratic Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Why don't you guys support a citizen king? Like Louis-Philippe of Orléons? A monarch which is elected by the people until he dies or until the people have voted against him in a referendum. That way, the people can decide. Harold Freeman 16:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: If so, would we really need a monarch then? And yes guys, we are not like the IGP, we are democrats. --Bucurestean 16:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Then why do you ask nazis like Dietrich Honecker and Drabo Doorian to your party? Dr. Magnus 16:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : If they become members of this movement (not a party), they have to obey the rules of this movement. No violence but democracy. I invited them so they could think about their future, are they still going to shout and spread hatred or are they going to better themselves and use the democratic way to accomplish their wish, a Republic. --Bucurestean 16:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) -leader Drabo Doorian - this is the face of the devil, my friends! Dr. Magnus]] :: By the way it does not matter what your ideology is, as written in the article. You should only believe in a Republic, that's all. A kingdom is outdated. --Bucurestean 16:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Outdated? Lol. 16:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: An argument strong as steel, is it not?! -- 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Haha 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I feel Honecker and Doorian just dislike this specific king... if they have overthrown Dimitri and all the royalists are hanging from the gallows as Honecker predicted... who can tell what they will do? Perhaps Honecker's ultimate plan is to crown himself the king of Lovia and rule as a despot in his own right! Do not trust them... Dr. Magnus 17:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 100x Aec) I still like it though :). Why would someone be 'more' than another? --Bucurestean 17:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Well, I like your predictions :P --Bucurestean 17:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just be careful, Bucu, not to trust these devils... Dr. Magnus 17:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: How do you know those people that well, dear Baron :O. I'm going to have dinner if you allow me :) --Bucurestean 17:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) what to do? Erwin(mesaje| ) 17:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean, Erwin? What to do about what, exactly? Please, explain yourself better. Dr. Magnus 17:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah Magnus, --Erwin(mesaje| ) 17:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Drabo I, Drabo Doorian, hereby join in. And I may be a nazi and a follower of white supremacy, this does not mean however that I am a bad person and I personally do not approve violence. 09:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Being racist doesn't make you evil, but just a total retard. I strongly advice the Unity of Republicans to suspend Drabo's membership, even if it is just to make a cooperation with decent people possible. You wouldn't want to have his image affecting the UoR would you? 13:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I personally would not want to join in an organisation when I know nazi's are among the members. Nazi's are evil: they will bring doom to all their enemies and hang them. As the book: Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse written by this Drabo says, he is a supporter of white supremacy. That means, in normal words: a serious racist! Why is he allowed (and even invited) as a member? Dr. Magnus 15:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: after edit conflict) Well, I'll repeat it another time: everyone with peaceful and democratic intentions who supports the establishment of a republic, no matter what kind of ideology he supports, can help the Unity of Republicans by becoming a member. If he doesn't have peaceful nor democratic intentions, I don't understand why he would have become member of the UoR then, because the UoR wants to accomplish its goal only by future elections and a vote in the Congress. --Bucurestean 15:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I invited all people who have declared in the past to be a Republican. --Bucurestean 15:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC)